


Shit Happens

by Winter_Genisis



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version) [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Dave is 16, Dirk is 17, Dubious Infidelity, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, but dave worries a lot, but you just fucking know someone will bitch if i don't tag it, clothed getting off, dave is unsure about karkat and quadrants, dave tries to be cool but cares a lot, he doesn't know where jake stands with dirk either, i had my first time at younger, imo it's not underage, it is what it is, to me that's just fine, we know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: I don't even know what this is. It's Day 6 of the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge, in which I put a different pairing every day. This is Stridercest, and basically is just pwp. Maybe a little bit of plot snuck in if you squint, but it's unlikely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is "clothed getting off"

Even if asked this second, in the moment, you wouldn’t be able to say how you got into this position. Somewhere in the back of your mind, there is an uncomfortable, nagging feeling that  _ maybe,  _ just  _ maybe _ , you shouldn’t be doing this. Dirk is slamming his hips against yours and you groan, knocking your head back against the wall. Something tells you that maybe this is wrong. Maybe it’s betraying Karkat, somehow. But… your weird quadrant thing hasn’t really been defined with him. You two just  _ are _ , and neither of you has really talked about it. But if trolls can have quadrants, you think that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , this wouldn’t be considered cheating.

At least you would hope not.

Your glasses have clattered to the floor, and somewhere Dirk lost his, so when you pry your eyes open all you see is the sun, bright electric orange assaulting your senses and making your mind even more foggy.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” He murmurs into your ear, and you shiver, grinding up against his clothed dick. 

You can feel every inch of him against you and you love it. His hand runs down your leg, gripping a thigh and tugging it up around his waist. As you scramble to hook your other leg around his waist, a brief flash of  _ what about Jake?  _ whizzes through your mind and scatters just as quickly. This angle is so much better, and you think (you  _ fear _ ) you may not even have to take your clothes off. The both of you were in sweatpants and tank tops to begin with, and you heavily suspect that Dirk may be going commando. He presses you so hard against the wall, and you just know he won’t let you fall.

He shifts you in his arms, and suddenly you feel his cock pressing hard against your ass. You choke out a helpless moan and squirm, wanting more friction, craving him inside you. It’s a brand new feeling, but since you started dating Karkat, you’ve been playing around (with and without him), deciding if you like the attention to your prostate. And you’ve decided you love it. You want to know how a dick feels, opening and filling you up so fucking good, and you can only imagine at this point. YOu don't know if that's something Karkat wants because  _you don't know what you are to him_ , and you're afraid to ask.

“We can’t.” Dirk murmurs, sensing your wishes to finally be penetrated, and confusion washes over you, because _why the fuck not?_

“Shit -” You moan when you attempt to speak, your fingers scrambling for purchase on his shoulders as his hips push you further and further to the brink. “Please!” You beg finally. “We can, please just -”

His face is pressed into your neck and he gently shakes his head before covering your lips with his. Probably to shut you up, you think. That’s fine. You’ll take it. If you can get off like this, you’ll take it.

Dirk moans into your mouth, one of his hands leaving the wall and tangling in your soft white hair, and the little tugs he gives you make you exhale softly, a quiet whisper of a moan on your breath. You’re so close. Your cock is painfully hard, and it’s just  _ so good  _ the way he ruts against you so desperately. You’re starting to feel just a bit of discomfort from your sweatpants rubbing against your cock but you don’t care. You can’t care. Not when almost feral orange eyes stare into your soul with such a fiery lust, for once so expressive and beautiful. You almost can’t breathe, it’s almost too much, and it's just barely not enough.

Dirk manages to grit out, “This is gonna get messy,” and you just hiss at him to shut up. You fucking know, he doesn’t need to interrupt your pleasure to say so. 

He pulls your hips to his body, squeezing your cock a little bit too tight against him, and Dirk’s whole body shudders. You wonder if he came or if he’s just close, but your mind blanks again when his free hand begins palming your cock through your pants. He leans in, nipping your ear and all the way down your neck. It feels too light, to careful, and you suspect that means no one is supposed to know. You’re okay with this. You’re still uncomfortable with this whole thing but you don’t have time to dwell on it. If no one knows, then you don’t care. You trust your fellow Strider to keep his mouth shut.

He clenches his eyes shut and bucks his hips against you, and your mind buzzes as your vision slowly fogs over. Somewhere in the background you hear him groan, a strangled noise that sounds like a hurt animal. Your body jerks and even whilst you orgasm, you feel your sweatpants dampening in the most uncomfortable way.

Dirk sets you down clumsily, and for a moment, you just rest against the wall, eyes closed, evening your breathing.

“Hey.” Dirk flicks your forehead, and you crack open an eye to peer at him under snowy lashes.

“Mm.” You grunt. He pulls away from you, and the first thing you register is the cold woosh of air filling the void between your bodies.

“I’m gonna go clean up. Grilled cheese sound good?”

You stretch. “Me too. And put ham in mine.”

You both walk to the bathroom, neither of your gazes lingering anywhere they shouldn’t. You wash yourself with quick, clinical movements, and put on another pair of sweatpants. When you are clean, you go out and sit at his kitchen table. Neither of you says anything, and neither of you gives anything away. The shades are back in place, bringing with them nonchalance and an aloof demeanor. You and Dirk are both… fairly talkative, but you can’t think of anything to say right now, and you’re not sure if he’s feeling as awkward as you are.

“You want milk or apple juice?” He asks as your sandwiches sizzle in the pan, and you raise your eyebrows.

“I want apple juice.” You think your tone doesn't give away your surprise and annoyance at the question, but he picks up on what little inflection you leave in your voice and smirks at you. You guess you’re lucky that you two can read each other so well.

“Shouldn’t’a asked, huh?”

You cross your arms and lean back in your chair. No, he shouldn’t have had to ask. But whatever. You’re cool with it. And he’s not bringing up what just happened, so you guess he’s cool with that. You’re both cool with everything right now. You won’t bring it up to him or anyone else, and you are confident that he won’t either. It’s fine. Really. You tell yourself that you weren’t cheating on Karkat, even though you’re not sure what quadrant you’re in with him. You don’t think about Jake, though. That opens up a whole other can of worms.

No. For today, you’ll let it go, and he’ll let it go, and nothing should matter to you but this delicious lunch you’re about to have.

(It bothers you. A whole hell of a lot, actually. It's all you can think about right now. But you can’t let on. You won’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really half-assed this, I apologize. I wrote it at work because apparently I have nothing better to do at my job than writing porn. (I mean, I could be doing my homework, I'm already super behind in my classes, but...)


End file.
